1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a banquet table, especially to a table using the combination of a table surface, supporting upper frames, hinges, and supporting leg frames and having the useful function for being folded, stored when the table is not in use. The table can be fully extended when it is in use. The table can be used as a banquet table, a courtyard table, a computer table, a working table, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional banquet table shown in FIG. 1 includes a table surface 1 which is formed integrally or by two different sections, and a circular supporting frame 2 which is fixedly locked on the bottom side of the table surface 1. While circular table legs 3 are installed within the supporting frame, the table legs are attached to the bottom side of the table surface by retainer rings 4 which are installed on the table surface with locking screws. When the banquet table is not in use, the table legs 3 can be folded in order to reduce the storing area. In a table having a surface formed by two sections to be used as a folding table, simple hinges 5 are used to combine the connecting portions of the circular supporting frame 2 so that the banquet table can be extended to provide a larger surface area. When the table is not in use, the table surface can also be folded in half.
However, the prior-art banquet table has the defects of weak structure as those described in the following:
The installation of the supporting frame is less desirable. Although the circular supporting frames 2 are installed along the table surface, the position for bearing the pressure of the table surface is near the edge of the table. Thus, the circular supporting frame can be easily damaged as the pressure is applied on the edge of the table. Secondly, the table legs 3 and the circular supporting frame 2 are not connected. Instead, the table legs 3 are separately connected to the table surface by four retainer rings 4 which are attached to the table by locking screws. As the table legs are standing on the ground to support the table surface, the pressure from the table surface of the banquet table will concentrate on the four retainer rings 4 and the locking screws. In times the screws will lose their grips and the connection for the table legs will become flimsy.
Lastly, for a foldable two sectional banquet table, the two table surface plates are mainly connected by hinges 5. As shown in FIG. 2, the prior-art hinge 5 has a connecting arm 6 one end of which is connected to the circular supporting frame 2 and the other end connected to another connecting arm 6a through a pin 7. When the banquet table is extended, due to the structure and design of the hinges 5 the two-sectional table surfaces will probably collide. Furthermore, since the material of the table surfaces is usually made of soft wood material, the downward pressure of the table surface will damage the pin 7 easily. If an improper pressure is applied on the table, the pin will break by the sheared stress.